lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Fear of The Krabby Patty
Hi, My name is (insert name here). I've been a huge fan of SpongeBob SquarePants series, why Am I not anymore? You will find out. One day I was walking trough town, looking for some SpongeBob Episodes. I've been in every store! I couldn't find anything. Then, in middle of no where, I saw some spooky Shop, it name was "Spooky Shop", I was interested, so I decided to take a look. Nothing except cartoons, like Ed, Edd, Eddy, Scooby Doo, Regular Show, Adventure Time, but one very strange thing, I've been a huge fan of those cartoons and watched almost every episode! But I never heard of those episodes on DVD's. It was very strange. Then I found what I was looking for, SpongeBob SquarePants! There was only one DVD, with 2 episodes titled: Fear Of The Krabby Patty - Part 1 Fear Of The Krabby Patty - Part 2 Fear Of The Krabby Patty is an actual episode of SpongeBob SquarePants, from season 3, so I decided to bought it! It cost only 3$. When I came home, I unpacked DVD and started to watch. Everything was normal, theme song and title card, but It wasn't that episode! Fear Of The Krabby Patty starts with Squidward and SpongeBob working at the Krusty Krab, but this episode began with Patrick in his rock. I was confused. Patrick just sitted there and watched TV, very strange, on he watched some Porn! Some Actual Porn! Not those sea porns SpongeBob watched in "Your shoe's untied" some real Fucking Porns! I was confused, I was just waiting for Patrick to start jerking off, but he didn't, he just turn TV off, and went to Krusty Krab. SpongeBob was there, but no sign of Squidward. Patrick asked for One Krabby Patty, SpongeBob made him one, and Patrick ate it. Patrick's eyes turn Red once he eat Krabby Patty. I was afraid. He thanked SpongeBob for a Krabby Patty and went home. At home he was looking at TV, but nothing was ON. His eyes were still red. He took a AXE, and left his house. Episode Ended. I was afraid to watch second part, but curiosity got the best of me and I decided to watch. Everything was normal, as well as the first episode. But... episode started with Patrick killing every fish in Bikini Bottom, I mean every one! After he finished he went to Krusty Krab and attemped to kill SpongeBob, but he couldn't remember SpongeBob has a regenerative capacity so he couldn't get killed. Patrick just... just.... ate him! Episode ended. I still don't know why is episode titled "Fear of The Krabby Patty" the episode has nothing to do with Krabby Patty! I threw DVD out and went to my parents who were in living room. No, they are not dead! I just sat there and watched TV with them. First masterpiece made by: Spooky Woody '' '' Category:Trollpasta Category:SpongeBob Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Random Capitalization Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:English Class Failure Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge Category:Read by DaveTheUseless